Isla Lusso
Isla Lusso or "Isla Luxury" in English is an island where only the rich pirates lives. It was founded 12 years ago by a man named Soar. History Soar was young, only 15, when he was sailing, like any other day and came about a huge island. He was sailing and sailing, not plundering, but just sailing around, when he was daydreaming and banged his ship into the huge landmass. He ship was totaled, it was just a light sloop. Soar was trapped there, no way of getting home. His ship was totaled and he wasn't the best swimmer, so he was trapped, scared, and mad that he had gotten himself into this mess. He looked around at his surroundings and noticed, that he was at an island that had not been discovered yet. At this point he was excited. He knew this could be his own little island. He was a very smart boy for his age. For the next few days, while he was trapped there, he worked on the island to make it his own. Adding little shacks, making tree-houses etc. Until, one day his parents came and got him. He was then, sad, very sad. He parents wouldn't let him off the island, Port Royal. He knew he wanted to keep working on that island, so he came up with a master plan of his own. The Plan Soar knew his parents were very smart and would know every move he made so there was only one solution, get a fake. Soar would get his friend, John Daggerfury, to disguise himself to look like Soar, and then have him stay Soar's house while he was working on Isla Lusso. The Making It too Soar a crew of 12 and 2 years to build the island to fit his needs and how he wanted it. Soar soon realized, it was worth it. Once Soar's parents knew about the island, they didn't get mad at Soar but where proud of him. And thus, Isla Lusso was born. How To Get In This island currently, is very exclusive.and has a high security level. #Pass through the guards. #Get your name in the island list by going to the island's security manager. #Do Quest: Isla Lusso Access. People on the Island *Soar: Owner/Founder *Captain Shadow Sail: General Manager *Jack Daggermenace: Head of security/Security Manager *Townspeople: People who live on the island *Guards, Three types: screenshot_2010-12-31_16-52-56.jpg|Security Manager screenshot_2010-12-31_16-33-33.jpg|Guard screenshot_2010-12-31_16-33-44.jpg|Assistant Guard Quests *Quest: Isla Lusso Access Places *Town: The town has shops, houses, and is where many town meets are held. The town is the size of Port Royal. *Gated: Gated is just simply the name of the area where most people live, located next to the town. *Fort: Where the guards live. *Beach: Where most people hang out and such. Enemies *None this island is so heavily guarded, no enemies could get in. Ships These are the ships that guard the island: White Shadow: The main ship the guards the island. It has a crew of 14: *Captain Shadow Sail- Captain *Dog Holling- First Mate *Sammy Gooly- Navigator *Julee Ann Zong- Cook *Tom Wasre- Gunner *Bob Seaswong- Gunner *Tommy Mildstone- Gunner *Johnny Dog- Gunner *Roger Loual- Gunner *Julle Ann Zong 2nd- Gunner *Sam Daggerflint- Gunner *Sven Collins- Gunner *Solomon Goldshot- Gunner *Ned WoWork- Gunner Wave Guardian: This ship is the 2nd main ship and mainly used for gunning down ships when needed, unlike some of the other ships who simply watch out for enemies. There are 5 of these currently guarding Isla Lusso. Rumor has it that another on is being built for secret reasons. Black Swan: This ship is used for everything. Watching, gunning down, and even transporting goods to and from the island. There are about 65 of these guarding the island.Currently, they each have a crew of 10. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Locations Category:POTCO